


De miel et de sang

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : HP100mots, F/M, MWPP era / Maraudeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ils savaient, Professeur. Ils connaissaient la date et le lieu exacts de notre lune de miel… »</p>
            </blockquote>





	De miel et de sang

I.  
D'un geste silencieux de la tête, James refusa la coupelle de Mielabeilles que lui proposa Albus Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard, un bureau dans lequel il avait plus d'une fois été convoqué par le vieux sorcier du temps de sa scolarité. Ce jour-là, il avait emprunté la cheminée pour s'y rendre, suite à l'invitation de son ancien professeur.

Les épaules basses, la mâchoire crispée et le visage cireux, James Potter se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses paraissaient la seule chose empêchant le poids du monde de l'écraser.

 

II.  
« Ils savaient, Professeur, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix d'où transparaissait son angoisse. Nous avions attendu des mois après le mariage exprès, pour que ce soit plus sûr, mais ils savaient. Ils connaissaient la date et le lieu exacts de notre lune de miel… »

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Le regard qu'il adressa à son aîné au travers des verres épais de ses lunettes était chargé d'alarme. L'expérience qui l'amenait en ces lieux aujourd'hui l'avait profondément marqué.

« Cette fois, je crois bien que vous avez raison, monsieur. Il y a un traître parmi nous. »

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté LJ hp_100_mots ; 25/07/12  
> Défis : Miel


End file.
